An ordinary day
by Boendal
Summary: Just a bunch ordinary days from the lives of our favorite twins. Warning incest inside.
1. Chapter 1

**An ordinary day**

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh D's if that wasn't obvious.

The bell rung and sixteen year old Leo exited the classroom with a bored expression on his face. The teal haired boy was forced to listen about how his grades were the lowest in school's history from professor Heitmann. Luna went somewhere with Patty and Dexter was home sick together with Bob. All in all Leo was bored and he didn't know what to do.

The boy went to his locker and put his book in it. His last lesson was a duel and he didn't need a book for that one. From a corner of his eye he saw a group approaching him. The boy sighed.

"Look who is here, the greatest looser of all times" said the leader of the group.

"Oh shut up Sly. I don't want to deal with you now" said Leo as he turned away from the group and started walking away. Two of his thugs went in front of him and stopped the green haired boy. The former signer glared at them.

"When I am talking to you, you will listen or you forgot who is 'The King' of this school?"

Oh yeah Sly became really good for the past few years. The students were now calling him 'The King'. That bastard really liked to bully Leo.

"You know your sister is not a total screw up like you. She is actually quiet hot. I want her and you will help me in getting her" said Sly with a smirk.

"Why would I do that? She will never date a jerk like you"

"You better hope that she will or else it may end up badly for you" said Sly in a low voice.

"Hey boss maybe we should give him a taste of what will happen to him?" asked one of Sly's goons.

"Yeah I think you right. I always thought that actions speak louder then words" said the so called 'King'. The bell rung signalizing a start of a lesson.

One of the bullies tried to punch the teal haired boy but Leo took a step back and opened the door to his locker. The fist collided with metallic door and caused pain to the attacker. The second one tried to punch the boy as well but his wrist got caught by Leo. Then the green haired boy flipped the bully onto his back with a quick motion of his arm. Sly charged at the green haired boy but Leo took a step to the left and Sly hit his friend and they both fell to the ground. Leo placed his foot onto Sly's back.

"Listen here if I will see you near my sister then I will make sure you will spend a few weeks in a hospital" said the teal haired boy.

"What is going on here?!" yelled someone. The former signer turned around and saw professor Heitmann pointing finger at him. The teacher grabbed Leo by the shoulder and dragged him in the direction of principal's office. The green haired boy managed to free his arm but continued walking none the less.

Soon they were in front of the door that led to principal's office. They entered the room. During the next forty minutes Leo listened to Heitmann's hysterical yelling of how great Sly was as a duelist and how he, some 'worthless piece of junk' couldn't even touch him and principal's calm speech which was more aimed at calming down the professor and not scolding the boy. Finally Leo was able to leave the room. Once he was behind the door he sighed.

"So what have you done this time?" asked a teal haired girl.

The boy looked at his sister and smiled at her. She changed for the past five years. Her pigtails were now reaching the middle of her back. Her curves got bigger especially her chest. It was now close to Aki's. Luna was wearing a usual school uniform.

"I don't want to talk about it sis"

"Is it because of some boy that likes me"

"Of course it is but if someone wants to get to my princess they need to get past the dragon" said the boy with a smile. Luna was now one of the most popular girls at the academy. From time to time students were calling Leo a dragon who guards princess Luna. The green haired girl giggled at the statement and hooked arms with her brother.

"You know you cant protect me all the time"

"You watch me"

"You know sooner or later I will fall for someone and what will you do then?" asked Luna with a smirk.

"I will beat him down a lot harder then I usually do" replied her big brother with smirk of his own.

"Leo!"

"What I love my sister to much to give you some other guy"

"Well then you might as well marry me" joked the green haired girl. To her surprise Leo had thoughtful expression on his face.

"Actually that is not a bad idea" said the former signer as he imagined himself in the tux standing near Luna dressed in a white weeding dress. She was surprised by her brother's statement but quickly got over it.

"So when should I wait for a proposal?"

"After I become word turbo dueling champion. Right after that I will come to you with flowers and a ring"

"Well then I guess I won't be waiting for too long" said Luna as she stopped. She turned Leo's face to herself and quickly pecked him on the lips. They smiled brightly at the each other and continued on walking to their home.

Finally the twins reached their house at the tops. Leo opened the door to their apartment and they walked in. They walked to the kitchen and saw Aki and Yusei there. Aki was making the lunch and Yusei was working on his computer. The twins were surprised to see them so early.

"Leo, Luna hello" said Aki with a smile.

"Hi" said Yusei without turning away from his computer.

"Hello guys" said the twins in unison. Luna went to help Aki and Leo sat down beside Yusei.

"Why the two of you are home and not at your jobs" asked the green haired boy.

"My colleagues forced me to go home because as they say I am working to much and pretty much the same happened to Aki" explained the man without looking away from his computer.

"And what are you doing on your computer?" asked the green haired boy.

"My job and Leo don't even think to shut down my computer!"

"Okay, okay sheesh" said the boy. He took his iphone and started moving fingers over the screen. Several minutes later Yusei's computer got shot down. The man glared at the grinning boy.

"Leo!" yelled the man. The female part of the family giggled at that.

"Calm down Yusei. Your friend would've got angry if they found out that you was working during your free time. Leo is just trying to make sure you get some rest" said Aki with a smile as she and Luna started serving the table. Once everything was on the table they started eating but Yusei still grumbled something about Leo's damn hacking skills.

"How was your day?" asked Yusei referring to the twins.

"You know just the usual" said the green haired girl.

"So how many of them there was this time, Leo?" asked Aki.

"Just three"

"You know if you will not become a great duelist, what is hard to imagine, you can earn money in fights" joked Yusei.

"Don't encourage him Yusei! I am worried for this hard head every day" said Luna.

"Aww looks like the princess prefers her dragon over any other knight" said Aki with a smile.

"Of course I prefer my dragon because he is mine and mine only and he will stay mine no matter what" said the green haired girl. Leo moved closer to his sister and made her face him.

"Who knew you was so possessive" said Leo with a smirk as he leaned closer and kissed his twin on the lips. They parted after a few seconds and continued eating like nothing happened.

Over all this was an ordinary day in this family.

Author note: Well here it is I hope you enjoyed it. Please do not be to harsh on my grammar. English is not my native language


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's.**

Five year old Leo was standing in front of a mirror. He was frustrated. A red piece of cloth was hanging on his neck while it was supposed to be tied around it. His parents were invited to some sort of party for reach and successful and the children were supposed to come as well. It would've been nice if his mother hadn't told him to wear a tie. The young boy hated those things but even more so he hated to tie it. His mother was currently fighting with her own hair that refused to take the shape it was supposed to. The boy let out a frustrated sigh. Then his sister, Luna emerged from her room. She was wearing a pink dress and her hair was tied into small pigtails. She looked at her brother and smiled at him.

"Do you need help with that tie?" asked the girl.

"Yeah. Do you know how to tie this thing?"

"Well I watched as mommy helped daddy with it so maybe I can help you" said Luna as she walked to her brother. She grabbed the piece of cloth that was hanging around her brother's neck and started trying to tie it into a neat knot. After a few minutes of struggling the teal haired girl managed to tie the necktie.

"Wow sis thanks" said happy Leo.

"Your welcome" said Luna. Then she leaned forward and pecked her brother on the cheek. Leo backed away.

"Ew Luna why have you done that?!"

"Mommy always kisses daddy after this. Come on don't be such menie" said the girl with a pout. Her brother stuck out his tongue at her.

"Leo, Luna it's time to go" yelled their mother near the door.

"Coming" yelled the twins and ran to the door.

Leo and Yusei were standing in front of a mirror having the same problem. They were both wearing azure colored button up shirts with short sleeves. Untied red neck ties were hanging on their necks. They both let out a sigh.

"You know the most embarrassing part is that even after six years of visiting the events like this I still haven't learned how to deal with this thing" said the teal haired boy. Yusei chuckled.

"Well you at least only eleven. Look at me an eighteen year old who managed to deal with a power hungry maniac who wanted and could conquer the world and I cant deal with this small piece of clothing. Isn't that pathetic?" said the signer. Then they both sighed once again.

"Who tied you this thing before?"

"Luna did" answered the morphtronic duelist. Then two females entered the rom. One was a young woman with red hair and the other one was a young girl with teal colored hair. Aki was wearing a red night dress and Luna was wearing a pink blouse with a pink skirt. He hair was braided into a pony tail but unlike her brother's it was falling down.

"Here come two most important women in our lives" said Yusei with a smile as Aki walked to him and pecked the young man on the lips. The teal haired girl giggled then she walked to her brother with arms crossed.

"You still haven't learned how to tie your necktie" sated the girl.

"Yeah" said Leo as he rubbed the back of his neck with a sheepish smile.

"What would you do without me?" muttered the girl as she grabbed his tie and started fumbling with it.

"Stupid things" said the boy with even wider smile. Aki started doing the same things that Luna did with Yusei's tie. When the young woman had finished she swung her arms around Yusei's neck and kissed him. Luna finished her little job as well and was already going when Leo grabbed her wrist.

"Wait L…Luna I think you forgot s…something" said the morphtronic duelist with face as red as a tomato. The teal haired girl blushed as well and then leaned forwards and kissed her brother on the cheek.

"Was that the thing I forgot?"

"Yeah"

"And what was that?" asked the young man with a smile.

"Our little tradition I guess" said Leo with a little bit smaller blush. They walked out from the pent house and vent to the event they were invited to. While they were walking the young man noticed something. Aki had her face overshadowed by her hair and her cheeks were red.

"Akiza are you alright" asked Yusei as he slowed down a bit to match the steps of the red haired woman.

"Yes I am fine it's just…" said the former Black Rose withc s she looked at the twins that were walking in front of them. Then she turned away and shut her eyes tightly. Her blush deepened.

"Are you sure you don't look 'fine' to me" said the young man with a concern in his voice.

"It's just that Ikissed you after I helped you with your tie and I am your girlfriend"

"Yeah and so…"

"Well Luna did kind of the same for Leo then can that mean that in future they might…" the young woman haven't finished her sentence and her face was ten times redder then before the conversation. Yusei understood what his girlfriend was meaning and blushed as well. It was incredibly rear for him.

"Does it means that I am some thick pervert?" asked Akiza.

"Well then it means that there is two of us but I doubt that they are into it… at least right at this moment" said the young man as he looked at the twins. They turned around and looked at the people that became some sort of guardians to them.

"What are you two talking about there" asked the teal haired girl.

"Nothing!" replied Aki and Yusei in union. The twins looked at each other and shrugged. They decided that it was just one of those grownups problems and continued on walking.

Sixteen year old Leo was currently getting dressed. He and his sister were invited to the marriage of Jack Atlas and Mina Simington. Yusei was the best man and Akiza was the maid of honor. All four of them were currently standing at the living room putting final touches to their attires. Yusei was wearing a tux and it was obvious that he wasn't used to it. Akiza, his wife, was wearing a red dress with a black design that resembled roses. Luna was wearing a light blue dress. Her hair was now much longer and was currently cascading down her back. Leo was about to tie his necktie when someone when someone hit his palm. His hands jerked away. His smiling sister was standing in front of him.

"What was that all about?" asked the teal haired boy with arms crossed.

"What? I don't want you to steal my duties" said his twin with even wider smile. She quickly dealt with his tie after which the twins looked at each other's eyes. Then Luna grabbed the end of the necktie and pulled her brother into a long kiss. Then the twins heard Akiza's voice coming from the doorway.

"Hey love birds stop making out and lets go or we will be late"

"Coming!" yelled the twins in union. They walked out from the house with wide smiles on their faces. While they were walking the teal haired boy chuckled.

"What is so funny?" asked the confused Luna.

"Who knew that a silly piece of clothes could bring us so close together"

Luna giggled at that and hooked the arms with her brother.

_The End._

**A/N I decided to make this into a series of one shots so I will be updating it from time to time. I hope you enjoyed. Reviews are welcomed.**


End file.
